Adventures Of Galyn
by GamprHabanero
Summary: This is the story of a young boy, son of a great ruler and conqueror, and nephew of an infamous tyrant, living on the planet Tokage, the second home of the Dinosaurs in Universe 7, and his adventures with five, and later seven and then ten, young dinosaurs, stretching from when he's 12-17 years old. Warning: This is a TLBT X DB Crossover. The T Rating is there for a good reason.
1. 0-1 - Premonition

_**The following is a non-profit fan-written fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Kai, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Land Before Time, and all of its sequels, belongs to Universal Animation Studios, Universal 1440 Entertainment, and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. For both of these franchises, please support the official releases. Thank you.**_

* * *

Galyn flew over the vast rocky desert at a fairly good speed, carrying four young dinosaurs with him, with two in his arms, and two riding on his back. The five of them were flying towards a certain valley (no, not the Great Valley, a different valley) with the intention of helping their friend, another young dinosaur named Littlefoot, and Ali, another young dinosaur that Littlefoot had met at the Great Valley. It was taking a little while to get there, though, and all five were anxious to get there.

"Galyn?" Cera, a young threehorn who was in Galyn's left arm, asked up. "Are we there yet?"

"Cera, I'm pretty sure you can tell, but since we can't even see the outline, we're not there yet."

"Galyn?" Ducky, a young swimmer who was riding on Galyn's back, asked up next. "Are we there yet? Are we, are we?"

"Ducky, we're not quite quite at that valley yet."

"Galyn?" Petrie, a young flier who was also riding on Galyn's back, came next. "We there yet?"

"Petrie, we're not there yet."

"Galyn?" Spike, a young spiketail who was the youngest of the group and had just recently learned how to talk, asked up last. "Are we there yet?"

"Spike, not yet." Galyn was busy trying to get there. _"Good grief, father was right about us kids having no patience at all after all."_

 _ **(not even five seconds later)**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"We there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"We there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

...

"Are we there y-"

 _ **"NO!"**_

...

"Seriously guys, I'm trying to focus on flying us there!" Galyn told the young dinosaurs, irritated. "Telling me 'are we there yet' a thousand times isn't going to help us get there faster! So can you let me focus here?!"

"...okay." The dino kids chorused.

 _ **(not even 10 seconds later)**_

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"We there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Ughhh..." Galyn groaned at the young dinos' impatience, his own patience running thin.

* * *

 _ **So yeah, this is a fanfic that I'm writing because I'm a big fan of both The Land Before Time and Dragon Ball/Z/Super. In this fanfic, the world of The Land Before Time is on a planet in Universe 7, one that isn't Earth, but is instead a distant, although very similar planet with similar conditions (a life-filled planet orbiting a middle-aged star).**_

 _ **This is a premonition, meaning that the stuff that happens here actually won't happen for a while. After this, the main story will start. And despite this premonition being rather silly and comical in tone, the main story will be quite serious. There will be blood and some violence, as one would expect from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super's fight scenes, explaining the T rating on this story. Next time, we shall properly introduce our main character.**_


	2. 0-2 - Meet Galyn

_**Alright, so now, we shall properly introduce our main character, Galyn, in this chapter. Now, I did catch a reviewer saying that Galyn would have black hair and black eyes, like any other Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai/Super protagonist...but the thing is, Galyn isn't a saiyan or a human. Nor is he a Namekian or even a Majin. Instead, Galyn is of a completely different race, which you will find out in this chapter. And what I will say is that he doesn't actually have hair, and his eyes are NOT black.**_

 _ **Also, please note that, this being an AU/Crossover fic, some characters WILL act different than their canon counterparts. This will be apparent from the start.**_

* * *

 _ **May, Age 770, Planet Tokage, Milky Way Galaxy**_

He walked down the hallway of the building with an important, intent air, having every intention of doing his job properly. He was the King of this five-planet domain, had been for the last 50 years or so, and was keen on making sure that things were running smoothly, doing his best to differentiate himself from his father or his younger brother, whom he had run away from in his teens, and who had both died several years ago. With this mindset, he walked into the building's control room, where he got the immediate attention of a top subordinate waiting for him.

"So, what is the status report?" He asked the subordinate. "In other words, has anything unusual happened on this planet recently?" He had just recently come back from a few weeks personally checking on the four other planets of the domain: Maton, Gyun, Butan, and Torin, so he was wanting to get back in the loop on things.

"Nothing much, seigneur..." The subordinate responded, "other than ze odd report of an attack by le Sharptooth."

"Sharptooth again?" He grumbled in frustration. "Just how many soldiers have we sent to take him down?"

"Many, sir." Another subordinate answered. "That bugger keeps killing every single one sent to take him out ever since he figured out how to use Ki."

"Ugh...someone strong enough is going to have to deal with that monster at some point..." He sighed, "perhaps Tatso or I should do it eventually. Anyways, thanks for the update." But then, something briefly came to his head. "However, I would like to call a meeting with you three. There is something that I have to discuss with all of you once that meeting comes."

"Of course, sir." The two subordinates, as well as a third that he had also been talking to, bowed their heads to him as a sign of respect. And with that, he left the room, this time down a different hallway than the one he came. There was a certain something that he wanted to check on. Something that was very, very important to him.

He turned the corner past some of his guards, who gave a wordless salute, before finally coming to the door of a room to his right, which was where he stopped. In there was something that was more valuable to him than the highest quality precious stones and metals, than the greatest and most reliable technology, than the most powerful transformations or special attacks, than the best food that could be cooked, and even more than the biggest, fastest, and most durable space vessels. In there was someone that he considered to be his pride and joy. His legacy's future. His flesh and blood.

In there, asleep in the little bed, was his son.

A little abnormally, the boy was still asleep. He guessed that the little guy had taken a little longer to get to sleep than normal. Then again, the boy WAS just seven years old, and the younger that children of any race were, the longer they slept. As for names, their kin usually were named after things related to ice or low temperatures, and he (the father) had been no different when he had been born. However, He had run away from his (very much abusive) family in his teenage years (which preceded when he founded the five-planet hegemony), and had distanced himself from his family's and kin's naming traditions, so he named his son Galyn, which meant _**fire**_. Which ended up being fitting, as little Galyn certainly had that spark in him. Now, slowly and carefully, he opened the door to Galyn's room. Going to the bed and pulling back the sheets, he gathered the boy in his arms, very lightly tapping him on the back of the head to wake him up, which he did.

"...m...uh...good morning, daddy." Galyn said hello to his father in typical 'not a morning person' fashion.

"Morning, Galyn." He held up the boy a little higher. "Take a bit longer to get to sleep than normal?"

"Uh...yeah...?"

"Ah well, it's not that's much of a deal. After all, it takes me a while to go lights out also." He held little Galyn a little closer to him. "It's not that big of a deal; you're awake, and that's what matters."

Father and son then hugged each other for a time. But after a short while, someone came in the room's doorway.

"Lord Cooler...?" It was the aforementioned third subordinate from earlier. The subordinate seemed to notice him with his son very quickly. "...should I-"

"No, it's fine." Cooler, as he, the father, was now name-revealed, replied to the subordinate. "What is it?"

"The rest of us are waiting for you to hold the meeting." The subordinate answered. "When will you be available for that?"

"In roughly an hour, after I play my part of my son's training." Cooler made his response to that.

"Yes, sir." The subordinate nodded, and then left the doorway.

"Now then," Cooler looked back to his son, "let's gets started on your training for the morning, shall we?"

"Okay, daddy."

And so the two left Galyn's bedroom, and went to a certain unique room of the building that anyone seeking to get stronger would certainly want to make use of.

* * *

This was the Gravity Room. Built for use in training by Tatso, Cooler's adopted Saiyan older son, the room was made so that gravity in it could be increased up to a thousand times Tokage's normal gravity (which, on the mathematical side of things, was exactly -10 m/s^2). The point of the room was that, since those who came from planets with a greater degree of gravity were naturally stronger (in order to cope with that high gravity) than those from lower-gravity planets, the higher the gravity that one trained under, the more strength they gained, and the faster they got stronger. And this morning, Cooler and Galyn were training in 500x gravity.

Now, one might be wondering WHY someone who was only 7 years old would be able to move, let alone train, in such high gravity. But it should be mentioned that Cooler and Galyn were both Arcosians. Arcosians originally came from a far off planet that was a harsh, icy world. In order to SURVIVE birth and early childhood on that planet, Arcosians were born with a naturally very high power level, making them on average far more powerful than even most of the strongest warriors of other races. Of course, such power at a young age came with its problems, so Arcosians usually used transformations and bio-suits to suppress that power. Cooler and Galyn, however, did not suppress their power with anything at all. Cooler had defiantly thrown off the ways of **_his_** brother and father after running away, and had kept his power uninhibited ever since before he had become the ruler of the hegemony. As for Galyn, Cooler had, in a break with Arcosian tradition, instead taught his son to control that massive power on his own, so that he wouldn't accidentally obliterate or send into the sky anything or any being by accidentally tapping them too hard. Of course, this also meant that little Galyn often startled others who weren't used to him with how much power he had despite his appearance.*

* * *

 _ ***AN: Speaking of appearances, in case anyone is wondering what Galyn looks like, here's a physical description of him.**_

 _ **Galyn has his father's face and head shape (with slightly softer eyes), and he wears a (non-power-inhibiting) bio-suit that covers all of his torso, most of his upper arms, half of his forearms (which makes it looks like he's wearing gauntlets), most of his legs (in such a way that it looks like he's wearing "shorts" and shin guards), and his feet (which, like his father in this story, look like boots instead of those weird three-toed things). The colors on Galyn's body is where things differ from his father; while his bio-suit and "helmet" have the same general color as his dad (white), his body is otherwise varying tones of orange, with his "crystals" being scarlet-crimson-orange-red.**_

 _ **Indeed, compared to say, his uncle, Galyn, like his dad, is more masculine and not very androgynous-looking, but due to his small size, voice, and friendly, if slightly aloof (as an older kid), personality, he probably would be seen as "cute" and stuff by some if they were to see a picture of his. Then again, he IS, of course, a kid age-wise.**_

 _ **I should also mention that Cooler has the same sort of bio-suit as his son does in this story (though without the "shorts").**_

* * *

Right now, Cooler was trying to show Galyn that there was more to battle than physical strength alone by just having Galyn try to hit him while he did nothing but dodge. Galyn had been training with his dad and with Tatso since he was just 3, and the little guy picked up fast on battle, as well as growing much stronger very quickly. Indeed, even at just the age that he was, Galyn could easily wipe out most other fighters one-on-one, and it would take, say, a Super Saiyan or another Arcosian to outmatch him. However, Galyn seemed to put too much faith in his strength alone, which wouldn't end well for him if this lasted into adulthood, and which was why Cooler was training him this way today. Granted, it was training for Cooler himself as well, since a Power Level of 125 Million coming from just a 7-year-old was no joke, though Cooler did have a far greater Power Level of 500 Million.

Galyn threw a wave of punches at his dad in this particular sparring bout, but Cooler easily avoided all of the would-be hits. Then, Galyn threw another wave at him from another direction, but Cooler dodged those as well. Then, again from another direction, and Cooler still dodged successfully. And again from another direction, and again, and again, and again.

But, not to be discouraged, Galyn then tried kicks. He first threw one at Cooler from the left, but Cooler dodged that. Then a harder one from the right, but Cooler dodged that one as well. And then a whole cyclone of them, and Cooler just had to hop back a bit to avoid those.

Finally, Galyn tried BOTH punches and kicks, aggressively rushing the older Arcosian and attempting to rain a lot of blows on him just to get one hit. But, once again, Cooler avoided with ease on every attack.

This sort of thing went on for about two or three more minutes, with Cooler dodging all of his young son's attempts to land a blow on him, until finally, Galyn halted, panting a little, and wondering why his attacks had so little success.

"Wha...why can't I hit you..." Galyn seemed to have trouble knowing how and why he wasn't hitting anything but air. "I thought I was strong and fast..."

"And you are, but the problem is your strategy." Cooler corrected him and then pointed out the mistakes he was making. "There's more to battle than just punching and kicking. If those two things are all you do, then your enemies are going to run circles around you. You should try mixing things up."

"Okay..." Galyn nodded a bit, seeming to get it. And then he got back into what he was doing.

At first, though, it seemed like Galyn hadn't payed heed to what his father was saying, for he seemingly went back to his previous "attack attack attack" 'strategy'. But...as Cooler was about to remind him to put some variety into his strategy...

 ***WIP*** _***POW***_

 **"OOF-"**

In less than half a second, Galyn had suddenly warped behind Cooler and landed a solid blow in the back. The older Arcosian stumbled forward a bit, having not expected Galyn to actually land such a direct hit like that.

"Finally, got a hit in!" Galyn jumped up a bit in excitement at finally hitting SOMETHING. Though, when he saw his dad just standing there for a bit, not moving, Galyn jumped back a bit, worried. "Uh, did I overdo it?" But then, Cooler finally stood up fully and turned around, quite impressed.

"No, it's fine." Cooler replied. "Well done. You actually managed to hit me with that attack from behind." Galyn was grinning when he saw that. "Considering how powerful you are and how fast you're learning, at this rate, you'll become the strongest fighter in the Universe at some point."

"Oh...uh...thanks, daddy." Galyn seemed a little flattered by that statement by his father.

But then, Cooler got back into a stance. "Keep your guard up, though. We've still got 55 minutes left, so you're not done training this morning yet."

"...right!" Galyn got back into his own stance, ready to get back to his sparring with his dad.

So, the two got back to it for 50 of those 55 minutes, with Galyn now having figured things out and fighting much smarter than he had before, allowing him to land a fair few hits on his dad over the remainder of the session. The two were about even for quite a while, each dodging each-other's attacks and responding with their own. But there is a reason why "50 of those 55 minutes" is said; while Cooler had the higher power level, being stronger, faster, and more durable, Galyn, due to having trained like this for much more of his life, had much more stamina, allowing him to fight for far longer than his dad. This resulted in Cooler eventually slowing down and being almost completely drained by the time those 50 minutes were up, at which he decided to call it quits for the session, and resting with his son, who was still ready to spar, but who also liked to, well, be with his dad.

"...well...I...guess that does it...for today." Cooler panted, exhausted thanks to his stamina having basically run out.

"What? Had enough already?" Galyn asked his father playfully. It was pretty clear that he had inherited his dad's sense of humor.

"I'd say that nearly an hour straight of sparring with me is enough for me." Cooler answered in a dry manner. "But I can assume you'll be ready to then spar with Tatso?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Galyn remembered who he was sparring with next. "Of course I'm ready!"

"Alright then, might as well rest up until he's here." Cooler responded.

So the two waited for the Teenage Saiyan to arrive. While Saiyans, a warrior race by nature, were always more than ready to spar-train, Tatso was often late to his daily training sessions with Galyn because of his wonky body clock making him wake up at weird times. Being a teenager, it was to be expected of him.

Finally, a knock on the thick doors of the gravity chamber sounded, and a youthful voice sounded on the wall-to-wall communicator. "Okay, I'm here, can I come in?"

"Yes you can, just give me a second." Cooler, having somewhat recovered from his near-hour-long sparring with his son, got up and briefly shut off the gravity, before going and opening the door, and standing there to greet him was Tatso.

As one could expect, Tatso, being a teenage Saiyan (specifically, 14 years old), was pretty short. He, at a single meter tall, was only a head taller than Galyn, and, without his hair, was only above Cooler's waist by a few inches (okay, part of that could be attributed to Cooler being large for an Arcosian, but still). Right now, he was wearing his grey training suit, though in the event of a serious battle, he'd be wearing a darker grey battle suit with black torso armor.

"Uh...heheh...well, here I am." Tatso presented himself lamely. "Sorry I'm late, I uh...didn't wake up as early as I had imagined."

"So you're finally here, Tatso." Cooler replied in a knowing manner as the Saiyan stepped into the room, the doors closing behind him. "I assume you'll be training with Galyn for the next hour or so?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, I'll be going to a meeting I need to attend." Cooler then started for the doors himself. "Try not to lose track of time, you two."

"Okay."

So, with that, Cooler went through the doors, leaving the two to themselves. Once the older Arcosian was out of the room, Tatso then went over and set the gravity to 500x (once again). When the gravity change took effect, Galyn only slightly flinched, as if he were on an elevator that had suddenly stopped/started moving, while Tatso was nearly forced to his knees by the force of the gravity, before shifting into a dark-blue-haired form that was a suppressed version of the golden-haired form that he had attained a while ago. Anyone who saw him shifting into that golden-haired form would definitely refer to the form as "Super Saiyan", with Tatso having achieved it in a very intense sparring battle with Cooler at 12 years old two years ago.

"Man, even I have to go at least partially Super Saiyan just to keep up with you, Galyn." Tatso grunted with slight envy.

"Well, I am an Arcosian, after all." Galyn pointed out. "And I also train a lot." Then, though, Galyn pointed out something rather...irritating for Tatso. "Oh, and by the way, Tatso, when are you gonna get taller?"

"I...well...I...I...I'm...uhhh..." It was pretty clear that Galyn had unintentionally burned his "big brother" in such a way that Tatso didn't know how to respond for a few seconds before he found his words. "Well, I'm a Saiyan, and we have...we have long childhoods...yeah that's it...that's why we stay small for longer...yeah. I'm gonna grow big eventually, okay?"

"And when is that gonna be?" Galyn, being a kid, was prone to redundant questions despite his intelligence for his age.

"I...it...it...it's gonna happen, okay?" Tatso immediately moved to changed the subject. "Let's just...get into your stance for me, okay?"

"Okay." Galyn promptly got into his battle stance. One would certainly wonder whether he was saying this stuff to Tatso because he was young, or because he liked to at times annoy his older saiyan foster brother.

* * *

After going for a quick breakfast, Cooler finally went into his meeting room, where, as he expected, those three subordinates of his were waiting. If one wondered just who these three were, they were actually the three who made up a group called "Cooler's Armed Squadron", Cooler's personal group of elite soldiers that he lead with him into battle. The names of the three individuals were Salza, a French-accented Brench whose late rival and fellow kinsman, Jeice, had served in Frieza's now-slain Ginyu Force, Doore, another Brench, this time with a Cockney-esque accent (whose Ginyu Force counterpart had been Recoome), and Neiz, an accentless Zaltian (the same race as the Ginyu Force's Burter). The three were experienced soldiers who had each served in the group for at least 40 years, ever since they were teenagers, and who all had power levels of over tiny million (tiny compared to an Arcosian or Super Saiyan, but massive compared to everything else). Veterans of battle, the three were a trio that Cooler knew that he could count on.

But there was someone else in the room whose presence startled Cooler a bit. It was Hyoga, a female Arcosian (yes, those existed) who was Cooler's wife of 43 years and therefore the Queen of the Hegemony. She and Cooler had met when Hyoga, who, at the time, was a young adult who was bored of life on Arcos (which was the Arcosian's homeworld), decided to leave the planet and find a new home in hopes of change and excitement, and had happened upon the Hegemony, meeting Cooler soon afterward. Initially, Hyoga had been a sort of unofficial very-high-ranking assistant or secretary for Cooler (who was in his early 20s at the time), helping him with the day-to-day runnings of the Hegemony. Soon, though, the two began to grow closer and closer to each other, until, a year or two later, the two got engaged, and married a year after that. Now, while they had been married for so long, for many years, they were unsure of whether they would have a child of their own (aside from adopting Tatso). Because of Arcosians being born with high power levels, it was not uncommon for Arcosian mothers to die or almost die in childbirth, and the two were hoping that their race's natural power growth (and whatever short training stints the two had at various times beforehand) would allow Hyoga to survive having a child. But then, seven or eight years ago, they finally decided to go for it, and not only did Hyoga get away with only having to deal with a lot of exhaustion, but young Galyn was very, very healthy. Anyways, as for Hyoga's role as Queen, she, out of choice, handled most of the non-military stuff in the Hegemony, while Cooler focused on the Hegemony's defense.

"...so you're here as well, Hyoga?"

"Well of course." Hyoga answered dryly. "After all, I do have the same level of status as you do in this domain. It only makes sense I'd attend as well."

Cooler wouldn't argue with her on that one. Indeed, those who were male and those who were female had the same legal status, and discrimination against either was forbidden and looked down upon greatly. So of course it would make sense that Hyoga would attend as well.

"...well then, let's get this started." Cooler finally said after a small pause, wanting to get back on track.

After getting approval from those present, he got the show running. "So, as you all may know by now, I had a younger brother and a father respectively named Frieza and King Cold, whom I ran away from at a young age because I didn't want to be like them. It should be known by now that they were Tyrants who ran the quite cruel Planet Trade and the Frieza Force. Now then, the reason why I'm referring to the two in past tense is because, as it's now known, Frieza, King Cold, and the minions who were with them apparently all met their end eight years ago on a distant planet that appears to be named "Earth". What you all may not know is that, at the time, I personally received reports that they were killed by a Super Saiyan."

This last sentence made everyone else in the room reacted with surprise.

"A Super Saiyan?"

"I thought all the Saiyans outside the Hegemony were deader than mud!"

"Even in ze Hegemony, ze only Super Saiyan is le young man zat is Tatso!"

"And he only GOT that transformation _two_ years ago!"

"Yes, I hear you all." Cooler acknowledged everyone else's startled reactions. "Honestly, when I first read that it was a Super Saiyan that did it, I almost fell out of my chair." The latter sentence was rather significant, since the type of chair that Cooler had been sitting in at the time was very hard to fall out of indeed. But then, Cooler got back on topic with a serious tone and expression. "Anyways, the reason why I brought up that it WAS a Super Saiyan who killed Frieza and King Cold was because of the implications that it brings. We do not know who this Super Saiyan is. We do not know their name. We do not know where they live - whether on Earth or somewhere else - and how they managed to escape Planet Vegeta's destruction with their lives. We do not know how they managed to kill Frieza and Cold, and what their motives were - whether it was avenging their race, eliminating evil, or something very malicious. And we do not know HOW powerful they are...but considering how powerful Frieza and Cold were, I will assume very powerful."

"But sir, Frieza and Cold were far less powerful than you are now! Surely this Super Saiyan is also far less-"

"Eight. Years. Neiz." Cooler corrected Neiz, who went quiet at this. "You and everyone else should know well how fast Saiyans grow. Just take Tatso himself for example. He already HAD a Power Level of over 9000 when Hyoga and I found him as an infant. Now at just 14, he's got a higher power level than you three put together in his base form, and when he's in his Super Saiyan form, he's as powerful as I am in this form. Granted, Tatso is very, very powerful because he might be unique among Saiyans, but still, you know what I mean: Saiyans grow very fast power-wise. In all likelihood, the Super Saiyan who killed Frieza and Cold is much more powerful than Tatso."

"So then, seigneur, what you are saying is zat we should...investigate zis Super Saiyan?" Salza guessed.

"...I was about to say that." Cooler responded in a slightly deadpan manner, before getting serious again. "Truth is, we don't know what the morals or the motives of this individual are, and without discipline and a sense of responsibility, with great power comes great insanity, so yes, we should see just who this Super Saiyan is to make sure that he or she is not a threat to the Hegemony and all who live in it, and, if absolutely necessary, fight them."

So Cooler made known to those in the room his basic plans for doing this. "Well, I suppose that I'll be going to this "Earth", the planet that Frieza and Cold were apparently killed on, since that might be where this "Super Saiyan" now lives. Salza, Doore, and Neiz, you'll all be coming with me, as well as some other soldiers of mine. It will take us a few days to get ready, so I suppose that will leave enough time for all those involved to bid farewell to their families. You three are dismissed and may leave the room."

At this, the three soldiers agreed to Cooler's plan, and left the room after voicing those agreements. This left only Hyoga left in the room.

"So, since I wasn't mentioned, I'm going to assume that I won't be going?" Hyoga raised her eyebrow...or whatever the Arcosian equivalent of such a thing was called. "That better not be because I'm a-"

"Female? No." Cooler repulsed such a notion. "You being female doesn't have anything to do with why I would like you to not go. The reasons as for why I'd like you to stay here in the Hegemony are because one: Galyn is too young to look after himself, and Tatso doesn't quite have the "babysitting" thing down yet; two: the Hegemony also needs to be looked after and maintained, because I'll likely be gone for a long time; three: your Power Level is weaker than mine is, and you lack the power-raising extra transformation that I have; and four: this mission is so dangerous that it will likely result in everyone taking part dying, knowing how dangerous a Super Saiyan foe could be. If it weren't for those factors, then I could have cared less about you coming along."

"...very well then, that makes sense." Hyoga accepted Cooler's decision. "Good luck with your mission, then."

"I'll need it."

* * *

After some time, Galyn and Tatso had reached the end of the hour-long sparring session, and were now leaving the gravity chamber. It was now that Galyn was finally winded, but Tatso was also to a lesser extent.

"Have to say, Galyn, you've got a lot of stamina." Tatso admitted. Indeed, Galyn's stamina was incredible for someone his age and for someone of his race. "And you had just sparred with Dad earlier?"

"Yep." Galyn answered. "Daddy got tired before I did."

"...wow, that's impressive!" Tatso was a little surprised by that, to be honest. "He's the strongest in this whole Hegemony - even though I've mastered the whole "Super Saiyan" thing, I'm only as strong as his base form when I go full-on Super Saiyan! It takes someone or something really strong to tire him out." Indeed, with Cooler's "strongest in the Hegemony" title, the fact that Galyn "won" by endurance was certainly saying something about the little guy's stamina. Sure, Tatso had more stamina than Galyn, but that was besides the point.

"...uh...thanks...?" Galyn was a little unsure of what to say to that. To him, his father was the strongest individual he knew, and there was no changing that. The thought of having outdone him was hard for someone as young as Galyn to grasp.

Speaking of his father, though, before Galyn could say anything else, Cooler then came to them, looking rather concerned and worried by something.

"Uh...hey Dad..." Tatso greeted his adoptive father, noticing the latter's expression. "...is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Galyn followed in asking the older Arcosian what the problem was.

Then, Cooler sighed and looked down at the two, reserved but serious.

"I...have an announcement to make to you two."

* * *

 _ **So with that, my second chapter of the Prologue is complete. Sorry that it took a long time, but life got in the way of things. And I know that some of the writing of this chapter could be better, but it's only the second chapter of the whole story. I promise that the chapters after this will be much better.**_

 _ **Now then, I know that Cooler is shown to be, well, a good guy in this story, but this is mainly to set up the start of the story, and after next chapter, he won't be appearing in person in the story anymore, as he'll be investigating the unknown (to him) Super Saiyan. As for why he won't be coming back at all? Well, look at the age that this chapter is set in: Age 770. In DBZ, the Android Sage and the Cell Games already happened in Age 768, and by Age 770 the Z-Fighters have most certainly gotten stronger. You put the pieces together yourself.**_

 _ **And to finish off, some power levels for the chapter:**_

 _ **Cooler: 500 Million (Base Form), 1 Billion (Final/Super Form)  
Galyn: 125 Million (Base Form)  
Tatso: 5 Million (Base Form), 125 Million (Suppressed/"Trainer" Super Saiyan), 500 Million (Mastered Super Saiyan) (yes, he's already mastered Base Super Saiyan, because he's a Teen Genius when it comes to battle)  
Hyoga: 450 Million  
Salza: 15 Million  
Neiz: 16 Million  
Doore: 17 Million**_


	3. 0-3 - Last Day Before Departure

_**Okay, so I've got two chapters posted up, and as of the last time I checked, only one review. Come on, guys, girls, whatever...at least leave a review or two on my story so I know how well I'm doing!**_

 _ **Oh, and by the way, I've...made a slight change to the previous chapter. Originally, at this point in the story, Galyn was supposed to be 5 years old. Now, he's 7 years old. Why? 'Cause reasons.**_

* * *

Galyn and Cooler flew over the rocky landscape at a fairly high rate of speed, crossing many rock formations and boulders and hills and mountains as they went by. It had been three days since Cooler had made his announcement to both Galyn and Tatso that he would be gone for a long time, and there was the chance that he would never return alive. In an exchange for making such an announcement, Cooler was now doing his best to, well, make up for it, by doing something special with each of his sons. He had already done so with Tatso by way of having a proper sparring battle with him in the skies yesterday (hey, most Saiyans naturally enjoyed a good sparring battle, and Tatso was little different), and now, he was doing his special thing with Galyn. See, Galyn had always expressed an interest in Planet Tokage's OTHER sentient inhabitants: the dinosaurs. There existed a wide array of sentient races on Tokage (and the Hegemony as a whole): Saiyans, Namekians, Arcosians, Brenches, Zaltians, Pescians, Geons, Herans, Yardrats, and more, but Galyn seemed genuinely and uniquely interested in the Dinosaurs in particular; perhaps it was their culture? That they lived such a different lifestyle? Or maybe it was because they were so...unique compared to the other, bipedal races of the Hegemony? Either way, Galyn was interested, and so his and Cooler's special activity together was going out and looking at, and perhaps even meeting, the various dinosaurs that lived on Tokage...well, the ones that lived close by to where Cooler's family lived on the planet (and by close, we mean close for someone who could fly, and very fast).

"So, Galyn, see any dinosaurs you want to look at yet?"

"Not yet!" Galyn's response was understandable, since they hadn't yet seen any dinosaurs on the rocky landscape. But then, the landscape below slowly began shifting to a more swampy and green and wet one as they came across a river delta. At the delta, there was a moderate-sized (roughly 30-strong) herd of "swimmers", as Hadrosaurs were referred to on Tokage (dinosaurs on Tokage DID have scientific names, but were commonly referred to by more simple names, like "longneck", "threehorn", "spiketail", "flyer", "clubtail", and so on). Specifically, these ones were "Lesser Reverse-Crested Swimmers" (Saurolophus Osborni). At this, Galyn seemed to find what he was looking for. "Now I do!"

"Alright then." So with that, the two Arcosians began decreasing altitude and slowing down, eventually lowering down to, say, 5 meters above the ground. Some of the dinosaurs noticed them and briefly looked up, but most payed little to no notice. See, while plant-eating dinosaurs understandably had to worry about predators, the "upright" sentient races were not among those, as the culture of even the Saiyans in the Hegemony forbade the killing for consumption of a sentient being, even a dinosaur. So they had little to nothing to worry about from Galyn and Cooler in regards to possible predation.

As Galyn looked around from above, a nest of eggs and their mother then caught his attention suddenly. Galyn had only heard and read about dinosaur eggs, and had never before seen any hatch in person, so this piqued his interest quite a bit, and he slowly approached from the air, getting close enough to see what was going on clearly, but staying far enough away so that he wouldn't make the mother nervous.

And sure enough, as he had hoped, one the eggs was already kicking from within. The egg's shell cracked, and then suddenly, two little feet popped out, followed two or three seconds afterwards by a tiny head and a short tail. The little green swimmer hatchling...indeed, anyone who looked at the little thing would have found her...well...adorable. The teeny tiny swimmer's attention was soon caught by a Butterfly fluttering over the nest. Wanting to go after it, the hatchling, her body still partially stuck in the eggshell, began trying to bounce after it, ended up rolling down the outside of the nest, and yet, not seeming dizzy, the hatchling continued to bounce after the butterfly with noticeable gusto until it bounced over a log, hitting the ground with just enough force to break the rest of the eggshell, at which the little swimmer began waddling and stumbling after the butterfly.

It was then, though, that the hatchling then came near a snapping turtle. Galyn and the hatchling's mother, who both saw this, both realized what was going to happen if the latter didn't act fast.

"Oh no..." Galyn gasped silently at seeing this, and an "Oh, my!" from the mother could be heard as well.

Luckily, though, the swimmer hatchling's mother was fast enough to grab the hatchling right as the latter was sticking her head in the snapping turtle's open mouth and pull her away just as the turtle snapped its mouth shut. Everyone who saw this breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"What was close?" Cooler, who was looking away at the moment, didn't at first seem to know what his son was talking about.

"That hatchling almost went into a snapping turtle's mouth." Galyn explained. "But her mommy saved her."

"Ah, well then, close call indeed." Cooler agreed once he heard the details.

So with that, the two continued watching the hatchlings hatch, and also some of the other dinosaurs going about their business.

However, after a few minutes of not seeing much going on in the herd, Galyn began growing bored. "Okay, daddy, I'm bored now. Can we go move on to other dinosaurs now?"

"Very well then." Cooler answered with some level of agreement. He, too, was a little tired of seeing the same dinosaurs for longer than he would have wanted, and too wanted to move on to other dinosaur types. "Let's go."

And so the two Arcosians took off and began flying along the river, attempting to find some different dinosaurs now that they had seen one type for long enough.

* * *

About a minute later, Galyn and Cooler came across a family of Curve-Horn Threehorns (Triceratops Horridus) in a muddy area surrounded by rocks that was a small distance from the river. Unlike the swimmers from last time, these threehorns appeared to be the only ones of their kind in this area. For this one, Galyn and Cooler kept a distance of roughly 15 meters; while most dinosaurs were fairly ambivalent about bipedal sentient non-dinosaur beings, threehorns in particular were often known for being bigoted towards ANY race/species not their own, so neither of them wanted to deal with any unpleasantness.

Galyn soon saw a few hatchlings running over a small rock, being followed by a fourth who was only partially hatched in a rather comical manner, as in, only the legs sticking out with the hatchling running blind. Two of the other hatchlings ran behind their mother's leg (or was it their father?...okay, probably their mother) as the partially hatched one first ran into the father's leg, while the third stopped to look, only to quickly get run into and then flee behind his/her mother with a yelp. The eggshell-blinded hatchling then ran into the mother's beak-y snout, bounced back, and then ran into the snout again, with this second time finally breaking the eggshell fully, revealing the hatchling inside. The little threehorn sat their for a bit, looking at her mother, than her father, and then her mother again, that last time with something of a grin on her face, as she then got up and rammed into the latter's snout just to have fun, and then did the same with her father's snout as well.

Then, though, a large rock came suddenly crashing loudly to the ground off a nearby hill. It startled Galyn more than a little, and it caused that fourth hatchling to join her siblings in also hiding under her mother.

" _I would have done that too._ " Galyn mentally agreed with the hatchling's reaction. " _I don't like sudden loud sounds either._ "

Now then, after a few minutes (and this may seem and sound repetitive), Galyn got bored of watching the threehorns as well, as he tired quickly of little to no action. "Okay daddy, I'm ready to go to the next dinosaur. Can we go?"

"Alright then, Galyn, I suppose we can." Cooler agreed, noticing that his son seemed to get bored easily today.

So the two Arcosians were off again, looking for the next type of dinosaurs that they could find.

* * *

After a minute or two of flight, Galyn and his father found one more family of dinosaurs along the river. They were in this sort of marshy-yet-rocky area that was this sort of combination of the areas that the two previous dinosaur families had been in. The three dinosaurs all appeared to be Longnecks, specifically, "Lesser Short-Nosed Longnecks" (Apatosaurus Ajax) There were three adults visible, one seeming to be much younger than the others. Perhaps the older ones were the younger one's parents?

Upon a closer look, Cooler could see that there was a grass-hidden nest with four eggs...well, one egg and three empty eggshells, with no hatchlings running or crawling around. Either the first three had already hatched but somehow died, or, more likely, the other three had been attacked by eggstealers. The latter assumption was quickly proven true when an eggstealer suddenly appeared, with Cooler aware of what the omnivorous egg predator was going to do.

" _Well, looks like that family is about to lose the last egg of-_ "

 _ ***WHOMP***_

Just as Cooler was thinking that the eggstealer was going to get away with it, the youngest adult's head quickly came down on the eggstealer, and Cooler could hear a faint cracking, indicating that the eggstealer's attempted action had gotten its spine broken for its trouble. " _Alright, maybe not._ "

The egg, bouncing free, then rolled down the ribcage of a Longcrest Swimmer (Parasaurolophus) before tumbling into a thicket. At this, the mother longneck seemed saddened, thinking that she had lost her last egg despite her efforts.

" _Oh...well, in the end, I suppose it didn't matter._ " Cooler thought cynically, also thinking that the egg had been lost. Nearby, though, Galyn saw, in the river to his left, the egg floating by, and noticed that it was not only moving, as if about to hatch, but also about to go over a small waterfall. Not the one to stand by while others suffered and died, even if it was in nature, Galyn quickly made his move.

"I've got it!"

"You've got what-" Before Cooler could finish asking his son what exactly he'd got, Galyn quickly dashed through the air to the river, getting ahold of the egg and getting it out of the water, before carefully landing back on solid ground.

 _ **Littlefoot Rescued Count: 1**_

Cooler noticed this, and was concerned that it was a bad idea, because the mother might have been touchy about her eggs. "Galyn, do you...do you realize what you're doing?"

Galyn turned and raised an eyebrow, the egg in his arms, as if to say "Of course I do you blockhead". Then, he slowly made his way towards the mother dinosaur, who was being comforted by the two older longnecks who were apparently HER parents.

"But...this is the third time now...and Bron hasn't come back..."

"Dear, please, don't give up hope. There is a chance Bron may return, and then-"

"Bron's been gone for nearly a year! He's either-"

"Um, excuse me?" Galyn, tiring of overhearing the longnecks' drama session, decided to interrupt as he carefully set the egg on the ground. "...is this your egg?"

"...is that our..." The mother seemed to blink a few times, as if checking if her eyes were deceiving her or not. "...it...it is!"

Then she, in a rather over-the-top manner, put her head and part of her neck around the egg, in a somewhat comical show of gratitude. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, I thought I would never be ever able to have even one hatchling! I can't thank you enough for saving my-"

"Alright, alright, there's no need to be sappy about it, ma'am." Cooler, who had decided to take his son's side, interrupted such a cheesy act with an eye roll.

Upon hearing this from the older Arcosian, the mother, probably figuring out what was coming out of her mouth, retracted her head, more than a little embarrassed. "Oh...uh...um...uh...eheheh...uh...sorry...I was just...glad to still have my egg and all..."

"Don't worry, I've seen worse." Cooler deadpanned. Then again, this mother dinosaur in particular did sound young, something like her mid-20s. Everything was awkward when someone was younger, after all.

But then, the egg, meanwhile, began to move and bounce a little, as if the hatchling inside it was finally ready to hatch. Cracks appeared in the shell and spread through it as it continued to bounce and roll, and Galyn backed off so that the resulting hatchling wouldn't imprint on the wrong individual like a bird would, and Cooler followed suit. And then, finally, a leg kicked out, and then another kicked out besides it...from the top of the egg. Galyn was internally a little embarrassed that the hatchling hatched upside down. Either way, the last of the eggshell finally broke away, revealing the rest of the teeny tiny longneck inside...upside down, of course, but healthy regardless.

"I'm here..." The mother lowered her head down slowly to the little hatchling, pleased to see her little one hatched and healthy.

Now, being so tiny, the hatchling was obviously feeling a little overwhelmed, and he curled himself up into a ball and tried to hide his head under his stubby forelegs. but after the mother nuzzled him a few times (carefully, of course), the hatchling warmed up to her, and soon jumped on to his mother's snout.

Galyn, being as curious as he was, really wanted to get a close look at the little hatchling, to be honest. Hey, he had made this trip to get to see dinosaurs, after all, and he had never seen a hatchling up close and/or in person. So he decided he wanted to go for it now, but, being the little gentleman he was, he decided to do the right thing and ask first. "So...um...Mrs. Longneck? Can I...can I see him?"

"See him? Well...I guess so." The mother longneck decided 'why not'. "I mean, you are the one who saved him, after all. Just be careful with him and...try not to take him home with you."

"Okay." Galyn accepted her conditions for it, and then slowly approached the little hatchling, so as to not scare him. When he got close enough, he got down and waited for the little guy to notice him. Eventually, the teeny tiny little longneck did notice him, and approached him out of curiosity. Galyn, being the kid he was, then reached out to pet him. At first, the hatchling was quite nervous, but feeling such warmth calmed the little guy down and made him come for more. Feeling confident enough to do so, Galyn then carefully picked the hatchling up and held him close, the little dino pretty much falling asleep in his arms.

Seeing that the two seemed to be getting along, the longneck mother decided to try striking up a conversation with Cooler. "So, um...is he your kid?"

"Indeed he is my son." Cooler answered the question that was referring to Galyn. "It's because we look fairly similar to each other, right?"

"...yeah, it was." The mother answered as best as she could. "They...they seem to be getting along..."

"They certainly are." Cooler agreed, then noticing that the young dino mother seemed to be a little nervous. "...don't mind me, but I see that you're...seeming rather awkward right now. Is there something with that?"

"Well...uh...yeah...I...yep...I just...I'm not sure if I'm going to do good as a mom." The mother finally admitted to her insecurities. "I'm...I'm only 20, and this is my first time with this whole thing and...I..."

"Oh, I understand." Cooler sympathized with the mother's doubts of her abilities. "Several years before I had him, my wife and I adopted an infant son, and the both of us, me in particular, were feeling rather awkward about whether we'd be good parents, especially since my younger brother and father were...bad eggs, to put it this way, and we didn't want him or my son with me right now turning out like either of those two. It's worked out in the end, though, since both of my boys are not that hard to get along with at all. Don't worry. You'll do better than you think you will."

"...thanks." The mother seemed to be feeling a little better about her capabilities as a parent, and she and Cooler went back to watching Galyn and the hatchling interact.

Soon, though, Cooler had another question for the mother, this time regarding names. "So...thought up a name for your hatchling yet?"

"Names? Well, I'm thinking Littlefoot. It was the nickname of my mate Bron from when he was younger."

"...Littlefoot...that's not a bad name for a dinosaur." Cooler didn't think the name odd or bad. "At least he isn't named after a fruit or vegetable."

"uh...heheheh...thanks...?" The young mother seem to sweat-drop at that (despite being a dinosaur), but she quickly got it that the comment of Littlefoot not being a bad name was a compliment of sorts."

Now then, eventually, like with anything else, it was time for Galyn to go, and he was rather disappointed to have to leave his new little dino friend behind, but he did get to say goodbye, and he also got to hear the name (he, like his father, thought it was a good name). And so, with that, Galyn and Cooler flew back to the Palace, having done their little thing together before Cooler would go on his expedition of sorts the next day.

* * *

 _ **So with that, "Part 0", or the Prologue, comes to an end. Next chapter will be the start of Part 1, the adaptation of the 1988 TLBT movie in this fic.**_

 _ **I think I'll start a little tradition where I'll list my thoughts on what a hypothetical voice cast in the Part would be at the end of each part. Here's the one for this one.**_

 _ **English/Japanese**_

 _ **Galyn: Dawn M. Bennett/Yukana  
**_

 _ **Tatso: Kate Oxley/Megumi Ogata**_

 _ **Cooler: Andrew Chandler/Ryusei Nakao**_

 _ **Littlefoot's Mother: Cynthia Cranz/Naoko Watanabe**_

 _ **Salza: Christopher Sabat/Show Hayami**_

 _ **Doore: Mike McFarland/Masaharu Sato**_

 _ **Neiz: Bill Townsley/Masato Hirano**_

 _ **Hyoga: Stephanie Young/Masako Katsuki**_


	4. 1-1 - Ash, Blood, And Tears

**_Alright, end of Part 0, beginning of Part_ _1\. In case you're wondering, well, let's say that the main events of Part 1 happen about...half a decade after the main events of Part 0._**

* * *

A day after he had done his special thing with Galyn, Cooler, along with Salza, Neiz, Doore, and several other soldiers, left in the ship for the planet that was called Earth after bidding farewell to their families. Shortly before they left, Galyn had asked his father how long it would take to come back. Cooler replied that 6 months to a year was likely, and if they didn't come back in a year, then they'd know something's up.

So the wait for the return began. One month passed. Two months passed. Three months passed. Galyn was quite confident in his father's abilities. Not just because he was a kid who loved his dad, but because he had known that, whenever Cooler had gone on any trips and stuff around the other planets of the hegemony, it was always such that, whenever he gave an estimate as to when he'd return, he'd always return in a period of time that was on the lower end of the estimate. So he was sure that his father would come back in 6 months and sooner.

Then, Four months passed. Five months passed. And Six months passed. Galyn knew that there had been a range in the estimate, so when Cooler didn't return by Six months, he assumed it would just take longer than that for him to return. Seven months passed. Eight months passed. Nine months passed. Galyn was still sure that Cooler would come back, and that it was simply taking him a while.

But then, Ten months passed. Eleven months passed. And Twelve months passed. It had been a full year since Cooler had gone on the mission, and it was now that Galyn and the others realized something was wrong. Either it was taking much longer than expected for Cooler to get there...or he had been killed in battle or in an accident. Galyn in particular was hoping that the former was true and not the latter. Thirteen months passed. Fourteen months passed. Fifteen months passed. Sixteen months passed. Seventeen months passed. And, finally, Eighteen months passed. It was then that everyone realized something.

Cooler was never coming back, let alone alive.

This was a serious blow to morale to everyone in the five-planet system. The whole Hegemony mourned his untimely demise at the hands of an unknown force, with Tatso in particular having gained a second-tier Super Saiyan transformation, Super Saiyan 2, upon realizing the fate of his adoptive father. But no one was hit harder by Cooler's death than Galyn. Cooler wasn't just the Hegemonic King, he was Galyn's FATHER. Realizing that your father is dead when you're only eight and a half would hit anyone like a Gigantic Meteor, and it certainly did with Galyn.

After this whole thing, Galyn sank into quite the depression for one that someone his age was going through. While he did still train with Tatso every day, he no longer went exploring his home planet, just staying in the palace all the time. He stopped socializing with anyone who wasn't already family or close friends. And, most notably, he just seemed to stop caring about a lot of stuff, sometimes having to be reminded to eat or drink, and barely reacting to much of anything. In all, Galyn had basically become a depressed hermit, a completely different person than the cheery kid with a strong sense of justice that Tatso and Hyoga had once known. As far as they knew it, this change would be permanent.

Well, it almost was. As in, it lasted for three and a half years, which is still a long time.

* * *

 _ **May 23, Age 775**_

"Heheheheheheheheheheh...yes...this is the life..."

He admired his bloody handiwork as he looked at the remains of all those leaf-lickers who had been in that mingling that they dared call a "herd". These weaklings thought that just joining together would protect them from him? Nonsense. Nothing stood up to him, the only one allowed to live, Sharptooth. Absolutely nothing. For some reason, his worthless father had the gall to long ago try to tell him to limit his hunting to "what was 'necessary'" because it would "upset the balance of the life cycle" otherwise.

" _Hmph...stupid old man..._ " Sharptooth thought arrogantly. To him there was no life cycle, and his "old man" deserved to die. All of those leaf lickers deserved to die. All of those "bipedal races" deserved to die. All of those worms who dared call themselves his "kin" or "species" deserved to die. In his mind, everything and everyone that wasn't him was not worthy of living and deserved to die.

Then, he heard sticks snapping, and noticed one of those leaf lickers trying to escape with three of those little runts that he enjoyed stomping underfoot.

"Ah, so someone's trying to escape me." Sharptooth noted aloud as that dinosaur and her runts froze in terror. That fear and terror that he so relished. "Well, in this case, I might as well warn you: not even your little brats will be safe from me."

"W-Why...?" The leaf-eater uttered in that horror, as well as seeming shock that he was able to TALK.

"Why, you ask? Simple question to answer: everyone that is a living being that isn't me...is mine and deserves to be mine. That all includes you and your runts, my dear little tree sweet."

"...you...you're a monster!"

"A monster?" Sharptooth chuckled callously upon hearing a stock phrase he got thrown at him once again by those he was about to kill. He then made his reply with a grin, one that would be the last thing these leaf-lickers would hear.

 **"No. I'm not some monster. _I AM A DEVIL!_ "**

This was followed soon after by the sounds of screaming, gurgling, and the tearing of flesh, all interspersed with sadistic laughter.

* * *

 _ ***Opening Theme: Heart of Madness (FOTNS, 1986)***_

* * *

 _ **May 30, Age 775**_

It had now been roughly 5 years since Cooler had set off on his mission from which he had never returned. Right now, it was shortly after Galyn and Tatso's daily morning sparring/training session. Aside from the fact that one was an Arcosian and one was a Saiyan, anyone who saw these two could tell the difference between them easily, for their lives and lifestyles had pretty much diverged.

While Tatso had been affected by Cooler's death, he did his best to at least try and move on with his life to make his late adoptive father proud. Now 19 years old, Tatso wasn't just an adult, but also a married father already despite his young age for such (his wife, Chay, had given birth not long after the two married at 18 years old). His year-old twins, Kai and Lan, could definitely be a little challenging to deal with, but raising and taking care of them was indeed proving to be doable, and as such, Tatso was living a fairly happy family life.

The same could not be said for Galyn. And not just because he was now still only 12 years old.

The preteen Arcosian was leaning against the wall, looking as moody as ever. No, he hadn't become "edgy" and stuff, nor was he "beginning to go down a path of evil". He was just still reeling from the demise of the father of his whom he had loved so much. The atmosphere outside matched his mood fairly well. A month ago, a one-hundred kilometer-by-eight-kilometer island on the other side of the planet had completely been blown sky-high in a Super Eruption, and the gigantic scale of the eruption (which would be rated VEI 8 on our world) meant that ash was still in the skies blocking out sunlight (though it had been worse earlier). He had also begun wearing clothes over his bio suit, something that most Arcosians did not do.

It was then that his mother came in the room. She, as usual, noticed that he wasn't very perked up at all, and that he was particularly not happy or cheerful today. "Not feeling in it today, Galyn?"

"No, I'm not." Galyn flatly replied in a voice that would catch others off guard because of how deep it was. While it seemed to be in the blood for his voice to deepen early on, the stress and depression he was going through for such a long time had caused his vocal cords to age prematurely, with the end result being that, even though he was 12, he sounded more like he was 14. He also didn't act like he was 12 either. "I never really have been since, well...you know."

"Yes, I know, Galyn." Hyoga understood. "Your father was a great man and a great king. His death wasn't just a tragedy for us two and Tatso, but a tragedy for everyone. You're not alone on that; we all still miss him."

"..."

"By the way, though, you almost never go outside anymore." Hyoga noted. "I know it's tied to your mood, but you should probably get some Sun at least once in a while."

"I know, mom." Galyn saw his mother's viewpoint. "I guess I could go outside and stuff. Maybe later today or something."

"Alright then, whenever you go out, just remember to come back safely." Hyoga may have suddenly sounded uncaring/apathetic/negligent here, but she didn't have to worry much about Galyn's physical safety. Galyn's Power Level was now around 500 Million (the same as his father's at the time he left), surpassing her own of 475 Million, and in the Hegemony, Galyn was second only to a Super Saiyan Tatso in terms of power. Most carnivorous dinosaurs had, at most, power levels in the thousands, so he wouldn't be under much threat.

So with that, Hyoga left the room, leaving Galyn to his own devices for the time. It had, indeed, been a while since he had actually done much, so he did figure that it was about time that he did something. Little did he know that he'd get the right timing to do such later on.

* * *

Later in the morning, while Galyn was hovering around above his home, a long, intense Earthquake suddenly struck. It lasted for roughly 3 or 4 minutes, and wrought havoc on the surrounding landscape, and it definitely did some damage to the Capital Settlement where Galyn and Tatso and Hyoga lived. Now then, thanks to the quite advanced method of building the structures in the settlement, there wasn't really that much structural damage at all...on the other hand anything INSIDE that wasn't bolted down or fixed down properly was falling off tables and counters and on to the floors.

"Oh, how convenient." Galyn said to himself in a very sarcastic tone.

When Galyn came into Tatso's rather large room after making his way through the Palace's hallways, he found the room a wreck, with the older Saiyan trying to clean up all of the stuff that was now a clutter on the floor, while Chay was doing her best to calm down the upset twins.

"I can see now why many have a love-hate thing going with the fact that Tokage is seismically active..." Galyn said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, because stuff like this happens." Tatso replied as he picked up a few of his scouters that had fallen onto the floor. "It's annoying that this sort of thing seems to happen once every few months. Of course, this settlement's only a hundred kilometers away from a big fault line."

"I know, must have been a bigger one that happened over there." Galyn noted. It was then that he decided to make his announcement of sorts to Tatso and Chay. "Well...I guess I'll be going."

Tatso suddenly seemed confused as to what Galyn just said. "Going? Going where?"

"You know, to go see the fissures and damage and stuff." Galyn replied. "Mom said it's been a while since I really went out and did anything, so I've decided to go ahead and go for it now."

"...Chay and I WOULD appreciate if you didn't leave us with half a paddle here, but okay." Tatso accepted. "How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Don't know, might be the rest of the day, may even be a few days...Don't worry...I'll come back..."

"Well then alright then, make sure you come back in one piece."

"...that's something like what Mom said to me already."

And so with that, Galyn left the room, leaving Tatso, Chay, and the twins to _their_ own devices.

* * *

Once he was outside after fetching a DSR Armor Breastplate, Galyn began flying at an altitude of a few hundred meters at a slow pace in an East-Northeast Direction (he could take his time, could he not?), and he quickly saw that, while the Settlement was mostly fine thanks to the method of building, the landscape around it was...not nearly as "fine".

It quickly became apparent that this earthquake had been quite damaging anywhere that wasn't in the Settlement. There were more than a few big cracks in the ground in the fields that surrounded the hill that the Settlement was built on, with liquefaction having happened at any areas with a high water table. In the mountains beyond the plains, the damage was only more severe, with landslides having happened (and, in some cases, still happening), mountains collapsed completely or partially, lakes and ponds silted up or drained by cracks and displacements in the ground...and of course, the occasional dead dinosaur. Hey, even if earthquakes happened in sparsely populated areas, they could still be very dangerous and very deadly. Indeed, most of the mountainous landscape had gone through severe damage. Though, oddly, he, at one point, found himself flying over a lush valley that, for whatever reason, didn't seem to be that damaged at all from the earthquake.

Eventually, about two hours after he had set off on this little trip from the Palace, and about an hour or so after he flew over that valley, Galyn had finally reached it. It was a visible fault line that was far from just being another crack in the ground. No, this was WAY BIGGER than all of those cracks he had seen on the way.

It was a gigantic cliff face with a deep canyon that had been formed by the Earthquake, and as Galyn flew down to get a closer look, the scale of it became apparent. That side of the divide in the ground that was above the other side...there was now a roughly thirty-meter difference in elevation, such force had resulted from the Megathrust Earthquake that had happened. Galyn had to admit that he was fairly impressed by the size of that thing. Not much got any reaction out of him these days, but he had to say that it was not only more impressive in person, but it also said a lot about the scale of the earthquake that had happened here.

For the next four hours, Galyn walked along the fault line, admiring the sheer size of the thing, and also because he was also bored, bored, bored, and had little else to do. A few times along the way, Fast Biters (Raptors) and Big Biters (Large Carnivorous Dinosaurs) had attempted to attack him, but each time, he easily dispatched them thanks to his massive power level and his skill in battle. After about four hours, Galyn then turned around and, for another four hours, walked back the way he came along the fault line, fending off more attacks from Fast Biters and Big Biters, and still pretty bored.

Eventually, he came back to the point that was about where he had found the fault line. He'd been walking for about eight or so hours, and it had now been about ten hours since he had set off on this adventure of his. Much to his annoyance, though, it was now starting to rain. Being an Arcosian, he could withstand both hot temperatures and colt temperatures, so this was harmless to him, but it was still annoying, of course, so he decided to go into a nearby cave to wait the rain out, eventually deciding to spend the night there as well.

 _ ***Whispering Winds (The Land Before Time, 1988)***_

Though, as Galyn was about to settle down and go to sleep, he suddenly heard a noise from through the rain. A sound that was enough to wake him from whatever state of sleep he was in at the moment.

"Mother! Mother!"

It sounded like a little boy's voice. Some kid dinosaur must have gotten separated from his mother or something. It's not like he, who ever he was, was in any danger right now, since there wasn't really anything other than the rocks around, and any biters that otherwise would have been around had been slain by him, Galyn.

"Mother? Mother?!"

" _Eh, he'll find her eventually, I bet._ " Galyn said to himself quietly. " _After that, I can get some peace and quiet...or as much as this rain will let me._ "

He heard the boy call for his mother a few more times before going silent. At this, Galyn assumed that he had found his mother or whatever, and thought that he could finally get some rest now that he was alone. But just as he was falling asleep, he was awoken again by another sound.

Crying.

At first it was very faint over the rain, but before long, it became more and more noticeable, and Galyn could hear the sounds of trudging, not walking, with it, as if whoever the sounds belonged to had just had the worst day of their life. Eventually, this all sounded close enough for it to possibly be at the entrance, and when Galyn looked up, sure enough...

...there, stumbling into the cave, barely standing upright and hardly walking straight, was a small, long-necked figure that quickly collapsed onto the ground, exhausted and broken. The figure looked to be, well, a longneck, and going by his size and his high-pitched whimpering, the boy, if he was the same one that Galyn had been hearing calling for his mother earlier, appeared to be only five or so years old, and he was a wreck.

"...what?" Galyn asked defensively when the boy stared at him for a few seconds, not knowing what to make of him, before looking away and starting to cry again. At this point, Galyn was basically divided in three over what to do. Part of him just wanted to ignore the boy and try to get to sleep, part of him felt compassion for the boy and wanted to help, and then part of him only wanted to help the boy just to quiet him so that he could get some sleep. Eventually, after some thought, Galyn decided to help, partially out of compassion, partially out of wanting to get some rest already.

"...something wrong?" Galyn asked the young longneck at last. "Get lost? Have an argument with your family and run off? Get separated from your family by that earthquake? Anything?"

The boy gave no response. He just continued to lay sprawled out on the floor of the cave, tears forming a small puddle around his head. Galyn was a little irritated by the fact that he was not getting any answers as to what was going on, but he understood. Back when his dad was declared dead, Galyn himself was quite a bit like how the boy was acting right now: endlessly mourning his father's demise, being too depressed to respond to anything, and in general just in very bad emotional shape. Speaking of that, one part of Galyn suspected that this boy might have lost his family, but he pushed it aside for the time being, not wanting to give up on the possibility of reuniting him with his family.

Finally, knowing of nothing else to do, Galyn decided to do the one thing that he thought could help at the moment.

"Come here." Galyn told the boy as he very carefully telekinetically lifted the small longneck and began moving the little guy over to him. The boy was, at first, pretty scared that someone or something was moving him without touching him, and whimpered loudly for a bit, but then Galyn set him down in his arms, and though confused for a bit, the boy eventually calmed down in the young Arcosian's embrace, leaning still against Galyn for about a minute before, as far as Galyn could tell, falling asleep.

And a minute after that, Galyn himself, finally getting the quiet he needed, fell asleep himself soon after. Nothing was really out here, so nothing would attack either of them while they slept.

But little did Galyn know that he would be in for quite a shock in the morning.

* * *

 ** _I know that I've been...skipping ahead on certain sections, or quickly summing things up, like in the end part of the scene with Galyn having being present at Littlefoot's hatching in the previous chapter...but I wanted to just get done with that chapter already, since it was taking a long time to get that chapter done._**

 ** _Anyways, I know it's a little early, here are the power levels for the characters so far. Numbers listed are approximate._**

 ** _Galyn: 500 Million (Base)_**

 ** _Tatso: 50 Million (Base), 5 Billion (Mastered Super Saiyan/MSSJ), 10 Billion (Super Saiyan 2)_**

 ** _Hyoga: 475 Million (Base)_**

 ** _Unnamed Longneck Boy: 2 (yes, just 2)_**

 ** _Now then, you might have noticed that the young sauropod dinosaur (whose name we all know, but Galyn doesn't) is referred to as a "boy", rather than a "hatchling". There's a few reasons behind that. Prepare for something that's slightly long-winded._**

 _ **You see, while dinosaurs in the Land Before Time movies and series use their own terms for things ("Bright Circle" for Sun, "Night Circle" for Moon, "Sky Puffies" for Clouds...yeah), in this story, the Tokagean Dinosaurs all use the same terms and words as you or I would, with only a few exceptions (you know, "Sun" for Sun, "Moon" for Moon, "Cloud" for Cloud, "Thunder" or "Lightning" for Thunder/Lightning, "Rain" for Rain, "Earth** q **uake" (and not "Earthshake") for Earthquake...you get the deal). This can be attributed in-universe to the fact that Saiyan Refugees from internal violence on Planet Sadala (and later Planet Vegeta), the first Humanoid Peoples to discover Tokage and the largest ethnic group of Upright Sentient Races on the planet, have established settlements on Tokage for at least half a Millennium, and Saiyan (and therefore OUR) vocabulary has rubbed off on the dinosaurs. Thanks in part to this, only dinosaurs who are, per se, "toddlers" are referred to as "hatchlings", and young dinosaurs roughly 4 years and older are referred to as "Boys" and "Girls".**_

 _ **Also, why am I not getting any reviews? Come on, leave a review or something! I want at least SOME feedback...**_


	5. 1-2 - The Red Vow

_**Before we move on to the next chapter, I just want to point something out.**_

 _ **As of the time of this writing (3/17/2019), I have been active on this site for almost 3 years now. I have read a lot of fanfics in a lot of fandoms, including TLBT, Dragon Ball, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Hokuto No Ken, and a host of others. But while I've gone through a lot of stories over these past few years, one series that remains one of my favorite is The Land Before Time Retold, written by Elise Lowing. It's a high-quality rewrite of the TLBT movie series from 1-10 (and as of this writing, currently on 6) that features a human girl named Aylene (who's in the world of TLBT because of something called a "Time Stone") as the main Protagonist alongside our beloved dinosaur gang. It's way better than it sounds, believe me, and it's currently THE most reviewed Fanfic series in the TLBT section of this site. The series really inspired me to write my own fanfics, and is why I've come this far as to write what I'm hoping is my best fanfic yet.**_

* * *

 ** _* Illusion - AKIRA, 1988*_**

 _"Galyn...Galyn..."_

 _Galyn stirred from his sleep upon hearing the very familiar-sounding voice speak to him. The little longneck boy was still in his arms asleep, but the area was now bathed in light, and there was an Arcosian-shaped shadow in that light. When Galyn looked to the entrance, it was a certain purple-and-white figure that was standing there in front of him. It took him little to no time at all for him to recognize who it was. Cooler, his father._

 _"...dad? You're-" Galyn was initially delighted, thinking that his father was alive, only to then see the halo above the elder Arcosian's head. "...dead." You would think he'd be more emotional, but then again, three and a half years of depression had dulled his emotions quite a bit._

 _"I know, I'm just a soul now." Cooler admitted, sounding disappointed himself. "At least it was Heaven and not Hell for me. King Yemma was willing to overlook the fact that I spent the first 14 years of my life with my father and younger brother. So that's a plus, I suppose."_

 _"Yeah, guess it is." Galyn decided to agree with that as he walked over to Cooler, the sleeping longneck boy still in his arms. Then he decided to move to a more pressing subject. "So...how and why are you here?"_

 _"Well...I'm visiting the world of the living for a few days." Cooler explained. "The reason I'm doing so is both so I can...well...see you again in person, and also because there is something I'd like for you to do."_

 _"And what is it you want me to do?"_

 _"It's something that I was originally planning to do myself when I was still alive, and that is taking down the monster who is Sharptooth." Cooler then went into detail about why he wanted Galyn to finish the job for him. "As you might know, Sharptooth is well known among us Arcosians, Namekians, and Saiyans, as well as Dinosaurs, both leaf-eating and meat-eating, for being...to put it this way, a Psychopath who would make most mental asylum inmates look sane and scholarly by comparison. Unlike most carnivorous dinosaurs, who only hunt to sustain themselves, Sharptooth is a King Bonecrusher Biter who hunts and kills because he takes a VERY unhealthy passion in killing any living thing he sees and making those living beings suffer as he kills them. Mothers? Fathers? He doesn't care. Children? The Elderly? He finds fun in killing as many of them as he can. The various soldiers I've sent to try and take him down? He sees it as a game to slaughter as fast as he can."_

 _"So...you want me to take him down because he's a psycho?" Galyn seemed a little flat at hearing this._

 _"That, and the fact that nearly every squad sent to take him down has never returned." Cooler continued, clearly trying to be unfazed by Galyn's seeming lack of motivation about doing this. "You see, whenever a Carnivorous Dinosaur is known to have become a mass murderer instead of a subsistence hunter, we'd usually send a Strike Squad to put an end to that Carnivore so that he or she doesn't upset the balance of the Planet's Ecosystem. The problem with Sharptooth is, he has proven to be far more dangerous than I thought when I first found out about him. And that is because he managed to figure out how to use Ki, which is something that had never been recorded in a dinosaur before that point. Because of this, almost no soldier in the squads that I sent after him survived, to the point where I had to stop sending them after him because they all kept dying. And there's also that his power level is not only high, but in the hundreds of millions. Specifically, 300 Million. As one of our Scouts had found about his level shortly before I left for that mission of mine."_

 _"300 Million?"_

 _"Yes, it was that high." Cooler confirmed it. "There's also the issue of his durability. I don't know if it's a genetic mutation, but in one of the earlier Squad Sorties I'd sent against him...about 40 years ago...Sharptooth took a direct hit from the strongest Ki Blast Attack that an elite soldier ten times the monster's power level had fired at him...and was barely even damaged by it. Don't know the exact amount, but Sharptooth can tank attacks from individuals at least ten or twenty times more powerful than him. He could perhaps take hits from even soldiers or fighters 50 times his power level and still survive."_

 _"So, let me get this straight." Galyn summed up what his father was telling him in a deadpan manner. "You want me to take down Sharptooth because he's one: a psycho, and two: really hard to kill. No offense dad, and I know he's really really bad for everyone, but...not really feeling like doing it is a thing right now."_

 _"I'm trying to motivate you, Galyn, because it needs to be done." Cooler sighed at his son's lack of motivation. Then, he decided to try something different upon seeing the little longneck boy in Galyn's arms. "So, notice the little dinosaur boy you're holding?"_

 _"Yeah? What about him?"_

 _"Remember when I took you to see all those dinosaurs when you were little a day before I went on my mission? Remember the hatchling you saved from a waterfall? The one that got named "Littlefoot"?"_

 _"I do. But what does that have to-" At that, Galyn raised his eyebrows when something began to click. "Wait...wait...this kid here...he looks almost exactly like an older version of that hatchling. Looks like he's five, too, so it could be Littlefoot that I'm holding here."_

 _"And it is." Cooler confirmed. "I found out from his mother not long ago."_

 _"So you actually found out from his-" But when he figured out what he was hearing, Galyn suddenly realized something. "Wait, so if you found out from his mother, does that mean that his mother is...?"_

 _"Dead? Yes, unfortunately." The older Arcosian bore the unpleasant news. "And...Sharptooth's latest victim, at that."_

 _"Sharptooth's latest..." Upon hearing this, Galyn, by remembering that young mother longneck...at last finally after a long time began to gain some determination. Determination in a desire to take down Sharptooth. "I...remember her. She was really awkward...but really friendly and really glad that I'd saved her hatchling. And if Sharptooth was the one who killed her...alright, dad, I'll go take down that monster. Or at least try to."_

 _"That's all I want you to do: to try." Cooler approved of his son's budding resolve. "After all, you have to put effort into things in life, or else you'll never succeed." Then, Cooler turned to leave, but not before giving one last piece of advice. "Galyn, you must know: life is a very valuable thing, more valuable than even the greatest wish on the Dragon Balls. If you ever make any close friends, fight for them as hard as you can. Fight for them like they're blood-related family, and fight for them and your actual family like you mean it. They may depend on it one day."_

* * *

"Grgh..."

Galyn finally began the process that was waking up. I know, oh joy. Like many his age, Galyn was most certainly not a morning person, and it showed. It always took him a long time to get to sleep, and then once he did, it took him a while to wake up, like it was right now.

After a minute or two, the young Arcosian stood up and walked over to the entrance of the cave to warm himself up in the rays of Tokage's rising sun. While Arcosians, despite having tails (and long ones, at that), weren't reptiles and were thus warm-blooded, any living being could get themselves going by standing out in the sun for a little bit.

Then, Galyn heard the sounds of the longneck boy that he was still holding waking up. The little dino stirred in his arms a bit before slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Galyn. When the boy finally spoke, the voice pitch, while still high-pitched enough to still sound like a little boy's voice, was flatter than Galyn had anticipated, but then again, if the dream from the night that Galyn had had was right, then it wouldn't be hard to understand why.

"Uh...morning..." The boy did his best to greet Galyn. Clearly, he had been taught some manners, which was a good thing, but he was clearly very shy

"Morning". Galyn greeted back. "So...I didn't ask you last night, but...what's your name?"

"...Littlefoot...that's my name..." The boy told Galyn his name.

"Alright then." Galyn didn't think anything was out of the ordinary with that name. "My name's Galyn."

"Uh...nice to meet you...Galyn..." Again, the boy had manners, which was always desirable.

"You as well, Littlefoot." It was then that Galyn decided to ask the young longneck a question that he hadn't asked last night. "So, I never got to really ask you this question last night, but...did you come in a total wreck because you...lost someone in your family?"

At this, Littlefoot looked down, tears welling up in those eyes of his, before hesitantly answering without looking. "M...Mother..."

"Your mother? What happened to her?" Galyn didn't mean to harm with his question, as he only sought details since that dream he had last night was seeming more and more like it was more than a dream. "Did she...fall in that crack? Or did she get attacked by a biter?" He didn't get any further answers, but still tried. "Look...I'm not trying to put you through it again, but I want to know what happened so I can figure out what's goi-"

But then Galyn saw something to the side that was...not right...and it made him trail off in surprise. He didn't say anything for a few moments as he then looked further at what it was, and it alarmed him (something that was quite unusual...perhaps it was because he was in a "caring" mood today thanks to that dream). _"Wait a second...what is that...?"_

 _"Is that a...a body?"_

"...Galyn?" Littlefoot quickly noticed that Galyn had trailed off mid-sentence, and was a little confused as to what was going on.

Galyn stood still and silent for a few seconds before making up his mind and setting Littlefoot back down further in the cave. "Stay here. There's something over there that just...does not look right at all. I'll be back really quick, alright?"

"...okay..." Littlefoot reluctantly agreed, not liking being left alone.

"Alright, I'm gonna go for a minute..." Then, Galyn exited the cave, and began to slowly approach the object that stuck out to him.

As Galyn was approaching whatever it was, a few thoughts were running through his head at the time. _"Okay...it could be a body of a longneck or other dinosaur that I'm seeing, but it could also be just a rock formation or a living dinosaur who's just asleep. Maybe if I can get just a little closer, I can better see just what this is that I'm looking at-"_

...

...

...

"...a...a...aaah...uh...uhuhuhuhhh...uh...wha...!"

It was then, at this moment, that the young Arcosian suddenly saw something that would stay with him for the rest of his life, and change him permanently. For as he rounded a rock that was obscuring the view of part of the object, he saw that it wasn't a dinosaur who was just asleep, or a rock formation that looked like one...

...but instead and indeed a body.

A lifeless, HEADLESS body.

 _ ***Requiem (0:00-1:05) - AKIRA (1988)***_

The large carcass lay on a pile of rocks before him, pale and devoid of color. The late dinosaur seemed to be a longneck; though he couldn't exactly tell what type now, he noticed similarities in terms of looks between this one and Littlefoot...perhaps this was his late mother. There were cut wounds all over the body, either wounds gained in a struggle with a carnivore, or wounds sustained post-mortem by falling onto these rocks (they were possibly both). And then there was the bloody stump at the tip of the neck where the head used to be connected (he didn't know where the head was), and the crimson contents of the body spilled out, coating the rocks around it a dark blood red.

Galyn was too shocked to even say anything as he was looking at the remains in front of him. He had seen dead dinosaurs before in pictures and videos, but never before had he seen one in person, nor had he ever seen one killed so brutally. While he knew that Tokage was a planet that was fairly hard to live on, he had never expected to see such a horror like he was seeing right now. The only thing on his mind was: _"What the hell happened here?"_

Then, though, he realized something about the stump where the head used to be connected to the body. It was too...clean (figuratively speaking) to have been just torn off. Usually, if it was a carnivore who had killed a dinosaur or any other creature by tearing off the head, the wound would have clearly ripped, jagged edges reminiscent of torn paper. But the wound here wasn't jagged at all, but looked too flat.

It was then that it struck Galyn. _"Wait...this isn't a wound from the head just being torn off...this is a Ki Blast wound!"_ That, though, made him wonder about how someone who could use Ki would see reason to kill a PLANT-eating longneck, let alone a young mother of a single child like this dinosaur, who just might have been Littlefoot's late mother. _"But how and why? Why would a Saiyan or an Arcosian or a NAMEKIAN kill a longneck? Or is there some sort of carnivorous dinosaur who could use ki?"_

But at that moment, he remembered an old conversation that he had with his father when the latter was still alive and living in the mortal realm.

* * *

 _"Wait...so Sharptooth can use Ki? Can he really do that, daddy?"_

 _"Yes he can, Galyn. It's part of why he's so dangerous. I fear that, one day, he will blow up the planet and everyone on it, he's so powerful."_

* * *

After remembering the conversation, Galyn instantly put two and two together. "Sharptooth..."

 _ ***Tetsuo (0:00-1:03) - AKIRA (1988)***_

It was him. That monster had killed so many dinosaurs, herbivore and carnivore alike, who had just been wanting to get on with their lives and happened to be in his way, and so many good soldiers with families...and now he had killed...no...murdered this young, sweet, awkward, innocent mother of Littlefoot whom Galyn had been wanting to meet again for all this time, but now he would never get to.

"Sharptooth...!" At that moment, Galyn, for the first time, expressed something that he hadn't ever before really expressed in his life.

Anger.

A flaming aura began forming up around the young Arcosian, gradually picking up in size, height, and intensity. Bolts of lightning crashed around him, even though there weren't (at the moment) any thunderstorms around for many miles. Dust and small rocks began lifting into the air, and, for several moments, Galyn briefly flashed golden.

"Sharptooth..." Galyn growled out a very deadly promise of what he would seek to do after getting Littlefoot to a safe place, "...when I find you...I won't leave a single SCALE of you left on this world...and I mean it. Father...father won't have to worry about me not putting you to an end...one way or another...you will die by my hand!"

He stood there for a few seconds, contemplating his actions for when he found Sharptooth, before looking at the body of the longneck again, and then looking to the ash-saturated skies. "Miss...yours will be the last death by that psycho's maw...and Father, I won't let him terrorize this world for much longer."

After that, he finally turned around and went back for Littlefoot. The little guy was probably wondering what sort of stupid stuff he was doing out here having been gone for a full few minutes.

* * *

When Galyn got back to the cave, the boy was indeed still there waiting for him, albeit listlessly. Indeed, there wasn't really anything out here that could have harmed him, but Littlefoot himself noticed that Galyn, despite clearly trying to suppress it, did not seem in a good mood.

"Oh...you're back."

"Yeah, I'm back." Littlefoot could hear that small bit of anger in Galyn's voice. He didn't know why Galyn seemed a little mad all of a sudden, but he knew that it would be better to not bother him about it.

"What did you find?"

"Not telling." Before Littlefoot could ask why, Galyn gave his explanation. "If I did, you'd completely lose your mind."

"...so what you found was bad?"

"Really bad." Galyn answered as he picked Littlefoot up. "Some things you best not know." Littlefoot nodded at this in tacit agreement.

A few moments of silence passed as Galyn pondered what he would do with the boy. _"So, what am I gonna do with you, Littlefoot?"_ He thought about his options for what he could do. _"Out here in the wasteland with some giant psycho biter stalking the land is no safe place for a kid like you. I could have you adopted into our family - hey, we've adopted a Saiyan into the family, and we're Arcosians. So we could go with that..."_ But then, after a bit of thinking, he shot that idea down. _"But...you're a LONGNECK, and even though you'll be a little small compared to some other longnecks when you're full grown, you'll still be at least 20-25 meters long and 30-40 tonnes in weight at full size...and since dinosaurs usually start getting huge once they hit puberty at 12-13...that would mean that you would have to live on his own while still being a kid, even if you're big by that time. So, that's a no."_ So, Galyn thought about his other options. _"I could also have another family outside our capital settlement adopt you, so that way you wouldn't quite outgrow your home as a teenager."_ He was about to go with that option, but then second-guessed himself. _"On second thought, though, one never knows if a family will actually be good at fostering, let alone if it's a dinosaur, and you'd probably be missing your real family all the time, and if you have any real family still alive, they'd probably think you've died."_ But then, once those words crossed his mind, Galyn had an idea. _"Speaking of real family..."_

"So, Littlefoot, do you have any family besides your mother?"

"...yeah, I do...at least I think I still do..." Littlefoot answered hesitantly. "I have my grandma and grandpa. I don't know where my dad went, because I never saw him...he might be dead too..."

"I see..." Galyn then asked about where the boy and his family had been going before that incident. "So...I know that a wasteland like this isn't exactly a paradise to live in...were you going anywhere or something before Sharptooth attacked?"

"Yeah...we were going to a place called the 'Great Valley'."

"Great Valley?" Galyn inquired, raising an eye at this.

"It's a place where they say that leaf-eaters will never starve, and where everyone gets enough food and water. At least...that's what my mother and my grandma and grandpa told me."

"Hmm..." As Galyn thought about this, whether to take it as a real thing or a legend, he then remembered something as he was flying his way here yesterday. "...that reminds me of something. In case you didn't know, Littlefoot, I'm actually quite a ways away from my home right now. While I was on the way here, I noticed this valley...not sure if it's THAT 'Great Valley', but I noticed that it was very fertile and green...some would describe it as a 'paradise' of sorts. Could that be what you were talking about?"

"I guess so..." Littlefoot did seem to lighten up a little at this. Still wasn't smiling, but that was to be expected considering what he went through yesterday.

"Well then, let's go there." So, Galyn started to get going, but then stopped briefly. "By the way, which direction was it?"

"...mother said it was to the west. Where the sun sets."

"West...yeah, that seems to be about right." At that, Galyn started going in that direct. "Anyways, let's get going."

So Galyn, with the little longneck boy in his arms, began heading Westward on foot. Now, one might ask why he didn't just fly, but there was the possibility that there were other young dinosaurs who were lost and needed help, and so that's why he was walking and not flying.

* * *

 _ **Okay, finally done with this chapter. Took me 3 weeks, but I did it (4/6/2019). All the stuff below is a little long winded, so feel free to skip the stuff below if you want to.**_

 _ **Now, I would like to highlight that there are similarities and differences between "The Land Before Time: Retold" and "Adventures of Galyn". First, there's the premise and general tone of "TLBTR" and "AoG". While both feature a non-dinosaur Main Protagonist who accompanies the dino kids on their adventures, and both, while having their more light-hearted moments, lack the childish tone and musical numbers of the "Canon" sequels, The Land Before Time Retold, while having its serious and dark moments, is still somewhat light-hearted generally, while Adventures of Galyn, though not without it's own moments of being silly or cute and stuff, is generally going to be much more serious, with the intense moments being much more notable, and there being a more mature story tone. Then again, "Adventures Of Galyn", while officially being a TLBT X Dragon Ball Super crossover fanfic, takes more inspiration from more serious anime series like Dragon Ball Z (Zetto),**_ ** _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Fist Of The North Star._**

 _ **Next, there's the comparison between Aylene Carter, the Main Protagonist of "The Land Before Time Retold", and Galyn, the Main Protagonist of "Adventures Of Galyn". Both are non-dinosaur characters who accompany the young dinosaurs in their various journeys, and fight to protect them from various predators and other threats, while having to deal with and learn to overcome their own character flaws along the way. But while Aylene has to travel to the world of TLBT with a Time Stone, Galyn literally lives on the same planet as the kid dinos in his dimension/multiverse. Aylene is an otherwise normal human girl who has only really her wits and her Bow and Arrow to fight (and later a sword as well), while Galyn is a male Arcosian (an "alien" race in the Dragonballverse) who is the Crown Prince of a Planetary Hegemony and is an extremely strong and powerful physical warrior who fights barehanded and with various types of Ki Blasts. Aylene is kindhearted, passionate, and, from the start, has a strong desire to protect her dinosaur friends, as well as acting like someone her age, but struggles with fear and guilt, blames herself too often for things beyond her control, and keeps secrets from her friends because she wants them to not worry about her, and her character arc revolves around growing out of her fears and rising to the challenges that the villains and predators bring, learning to not blame herself for things not her fault, and learning to be open with her friends about herself. On the other hand, Galyn is bold, fearless, and determined, does not really struggle with guilt, and doesn't hide from the kids anything that doesn't need to be hidden, as well as acting older than he actually is (as in, being 12, but acting like he's 14-15), but as you can see from last chapter and the first part of this chapter, is initially dispassionate (unless he's angry) and finds it hard to motivate himself in regards to things he can do thanks to his father's death, and his character arc revolves around learning to approach things with all the passion he can muster, and learning how to be a good leader in preparation for his eventual role as Hegemonic King.**_

 _ **Then, on a shorter note, there's the characterization of Sharptooth, the villain of the first part of both series. In The Land Before Time Retold, Sharptooth is portrayed in a possible take on the original TLBT movie in that he, while clearly off his rocker, having a petty grudge with Littlefoot and Aylene, and being cruel in his pursuit of them and the other dino kids, is eventually shown to have been a tragic figure who, while something of a bully to his siblings in his younger days, did care for his family somewhat, and fell victim to a devastating mental illness after most of his family was slain in a hunt on a Longneck Herd gone wrong. In Adventures Of Galyn, though, Sharptooth, aside from having various abilities most dinosaurs wouldn't, is going to be portrayed in a much more villainous light, in a take on his portrayal in the Literary adaptation of the original TLBT movie. As you can tell from his slaying of a herd from last chapter and the way that Littlefoot's mother was killed in this chapter, Sharptooth in my story is much more sadistic, petty, and in general more crazy, and he kills both just for the heck of it, and because he arrogantly thinks that he should be the only thing left alive.**_

 _ **And finally, on an even SHORTER note, yes, I wrote that Littlefoot's Eyes were Blue in the previous chapter. I know Littlefoot has Red Eyes in canon, but I like to portray him as having Blue Eyes. Aside from me liking to portray the main TLBT dino kids as having that eye color, it also serves for some foreshadowing. As for what type, you'll have to find out much later in the story.**_

 _ **Okay, sorry for being too long on this. Now then, see you next chapter!**_


End file.
